


Drop of Sun

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik was a cheerful person, full of love for life. It was unthinkable for Taekwoon that such person could see a grim reaper like him.





	Drop of Sun

**** There was one man, one strange man, with a handsome face and droopy eyes that held both the beauty of life and the crushing sadness all at the same time. But then again, perhaps the most beautiful thing in life was the one that was broken beyond repair. As the one in charge to guide the deceased to the next life, Taekwoon understood it very well.

The strange man—Kim Wonshik, according to what he knew—was one of the living souls that could see him. It wasn’t all that rare, to be completely honest, but it still sparked some curiosity in him. Wonshik seemed to be living just fine, going to work at a cafe during the day and singing at the bars during the night, while occasionally DJing at nightclubs during the weekend nights. He had several friends, who couldn’t see Taekwoon at all, and he hung out with them often. In his one-room apartment, he also kept a dog he named ‘Ongdongie’ as well, and he took good care of him. He still visited his parents and little sister every month or two, spending the weekends with them.

Whenever he was out with his friends and family, his coworkers and clients, he would always look bright and full of life. His smile bloomed like the flowers in spring, warm and comforting. His laughter was clear and genuine, pouring out from the bottom of his heart. His eyes would curve into crescents and his small mouth opened wide as his voice filled the whole room. He was like a drop of sun falling to earth, filling it with light and warmth.

But once he was in the solitary of his own room, or hidden away in the toilet, or a quiet corner of the street where people never passed by, he would curl up quietly. He made himself as small as possible as he cried soundlessly, covering his mouth with both hands as if he was afraid that someone would hear him. He breathed shakily as tears streamed down on his cheeks, washing away all the warmth he had before. At times, he’d cling to his dog, holding him tightly as if he was the only one he had in his life. During those times, he didn’t seem to be the Kim Wonshik who was like a drop of sun. He was the embodiment of life’s fragility, the snowflakes that would melt the moment it touched your fingertip.

Only when he was at the lowest and the most beautiful point of his life did he see Taekwoon. Every meeting was the same. Wonshik slowly raised his gaze to meet with Taekwoon’s, and his tears stopped. His breathing evened out, and a small smile returned to his lips although it never quite reached his eyes. The sight was so breathtaking Taekwoon felt like his nonexistent heart skipped a beat and leaped out from his chest.

“So when are you going to take me?”

The question was the same as always. And as always, Taekwoon didn’t have the answer. He only received the instruction when the person’s time was close. But just as the moths were drawn to the fire, grim reapers were drawn to the death, even more to the strong dying wish. It was strange to get such powerful wish coming from a person who seemed to be really in love with life, but Taekwoon guessed that’s exactly what made humans human. There were too many irrational variables that made them immeasurable by logic.

Another strange thing about Kim Wonshik was the fact that he never really attempted to take his own life. He had knives and cutters but never once he intentionally cut himself open and let himself bled to death like many people did. There was also a bottle of sleeping pills in his medicine cabinet, but he only took the prescribed dosage when he was too awake to close his eyes. He always waited until the crossing light turned green, looking carefully around him, before walking across the road. He was careful in handling his electrical appliances, also when he had to use fire. He only used bug repellant to kill the cockroach that invaded his room as he screamed loudly avoiding it. He ate healthy and worked out regularly. In plain sight, there was no sign that he’s a person who wanted to die.

But the fact that Taekwoon was drawn to him, to his silent cries, to his shaky breathes, was enough to proof that Wonshik longed for death just as much as the people who tried to bring it closer to them.

“Why would you want it?” asked Taekwoon one day, as Wonshik was nursing a hot chocolate in his hands. “Why do you want to die?”

Wonshik sighed into his mug, his eyes still glistened with tears. “I don’t even know,” he said quietly, “I guess I’m just tired and want it all to end.”

It was one of the common answers Taekwoon received from many people who wished for death. He accepted that answer, watching quietly as Wonshik sipped his hot chocolate. Much later on, when the cup was almost empty and the chocolate had gone cold, Wonshik turned to him with tears already spilling down again.

“Can you tell me when my time will come?” he asked softly.

Taekwoon felt sour as he shook his head. Wonshik chuckled and downed the rest of his chocolate in one go.

“Figures so.”

Wonshik didn’t ask more question, and so did Taekwoon. They just sat in silence, until Taekwoon had to leave because of his assignment.

Days rolled by and Taekwoon finally received the assignment he dreaded very much. It was a sunny spring day, with flowers blooming everywhere. He walked to the park, waiting patiently at the nearby bus stop. Two more reapers took the seat beside him, each holding their assignment card. Taekwoon sighed as the second ticked closer.

Then, a car passed. Wonshik was at the front passenger seat, and he was laughing with his friends. As the car drove closer to the bus stop, Wonshik turned outside the window as if something pulled him to do so. His sight locked with Taekwoon’s, and he smiled widely as he waved his hand. It was the smile he had when he was happy, when he wasn’t supposed to be able to see Taekwoon because he wasn’t wishing for death so strongly.

It was such a beautiful smile, fitting for the bright spring day filled with blooming flowers.

As the wind carried the scattered petals, Taekwoon left the bus stop to greet the soul he had to guide. It was hard, but it was his job.

The soul that was once tormented looked much more liberated when he greeted him. The man was smiling fondly at him, with no traces of tears on his handsome face anymore. He looked like he was already born anew, despite the fact that he had just died instead.

“So it’s you who is going to guide me,” greeted Wonshik, still with his sweet smile.

“I am,” replied the reaper shortly.

“Do you always cry when you’re guiding the souls?” asked Wonshik teasingly. Taekwoon slowly touched his cheeks, feeling just how damp it was.

“Only when the death is a beautiful one,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled and looked over his shoulder, to the car slammed against a huge tree and the paramedics surrounding it.

“I can hardly say that it’s a beautiful death,” quipped Wonshik.

They walked together to a certain place that looked a lot like a tea shop. Taekwoon poured him a cup, and Wonshik picked it up carefully with grace.

“Will we see each other again?”

The last question was something Taekwoon could hardly answer, but he replied anyway.

“I hope so.”

The smile presented to him was truly like a drop of sun.


End file.
